


slowly, surely, deeply.

by tobiosmama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, osamu is just a lovesick fool and i am here to live that fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosmama/pseuds/tobiosmama
Summary: This is how Miya Osamu fell in love. Slowly, looking through his lashes to catch a glimpse of the man who always sits at the far corner of his shop. Surely, pulling out his trusty, small notebook to write down his number because he is traditional like that and it was, he believes, a good move to know if what he sees closer is a million times better. Deeply, he was damn right.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	slowly, surely, deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> she said "just a one-shot ok" then BOOM a three-part fic lmao HAHAHAAHAH this is my first fic for the osaaka. I hope you enjoy the journey and here's to a less-shittier year for all of us.
> 
> this is dedicated to the osaaka nation and for that one interaction that changed everything.

* * *

Osamu is a simple guy who likes to take risks, especially when he knows he has higher chances of winning. He’s not as competitive as his brother, but they share the same DNA - the competitiveness is part of who he is. If he didn’t take the risk, his restaurant would not come to life. It was his biggest risk because not everyone can be successful in the food business; let alone at the age where uncertainties are always around the corner. But Miya Osamu at twenty-five was sure that his restaurant was the only thing he’ll ever need in his life.

Or so he thinks before he lays his eyes on the man who constantly sits at the farthest corner of his shop. 

The first time this man came in, Osamu treated him like how he usually does with his customers - a spiel of “welcome to Onigiri Miya” with a smile, not too bright but not too business-like either. He’s not an idiot for not putting two and two together but pretty was not enough to describe this particular one. However, business is business for Osamu. He shoved the thought away and let one of his attendants take the order.

“What did table seven ordered?” Osamu asked when his attendant came back with the order slip. His tone was still business-like and not letting his curiosity further step in.

“He asked for the best-seller, Miya-san.” his attendant replies, handing out the sheet.

His eyes read the scribbled order before looking at the far-corner table. The customer was reading what seems to be a manuscript, stacked on the left side of the table, while a red pen on his right hand. He casually bites the cap of his pen before he scribbles on the sheet. Osamu figured that he was too busy to engage with any eye-contact. A man’s got to earn anyway.

When the order was served to table, Osamu was sweating bullets despite his air-conditioner working well. It was always like this for him because his customers are his best (and worst) critics. The way they make their first bite into the seeping goodness of the onigiri and the way their eyes shine when they taste the combination of flavors tug Osamu’s heart. All the risks he’d taken and the doubts he had thought of was worth it.

He watched curiously as the man from table number seven took a bite. He takes another as if measuring every burst of flavor that plays on his mouth and then he smiled. The latter looked around the shop, wary of people’s reaction before meeting Osamu’s eyes. They exchanged a small, polite nod before he proceeded to eat the remains of his onigiri.

Osamu smiled with satisfaction written all over his face. It was one of his favorite reactions, apart from his twin and Kita-san’s, when tasting his food for the first time. The customer had a faint flush of pink on his cheeks before he slightly bowed again.

  
  
“Pretty,” Osamu said under his breath as he tugged his cap closer to hide the growing blush on his own cheeks.

* * *

The customer came back after a week and Osamu was elated. 

He noticed how the customer sat again on the same table and brought out another bundle of papers to scribble on. He holds a different color now - this time it was yellow. Maybe the red pen was out of ink?

“Miya-san,” his part-timer softly calls him, too careful not to surprise him. “Should I grab far corner-san's order?”

  
  
“Far corner-san?” Does he have a nickname that he didn’t know of? 

“Oh, the one who usually sits….” his attendant leaned away so Osamu could see the view without straining his neck so much. “.......on the far corner.”

  
“I figured that’s what you meant,” he chuckles. “Is that his usual seat?”

She nods in confirmation then adds “he was asking for you a few days ago.”

Now that captures his interest. “Did he say why?”

“He just wants to give his compliment to the chef for a good meal.” 

“Where was I when he asked for me?” A bummer, he thinks. He rarely leaves the Tokyo branch because it's only a few months old, unlike the established one back home in Kōbe.

“Atsumu-san was in the area and you went home early because he was waiting for you.” Osamu sighed. It was a case of bad timing. He felt a pout forming on his lips as he shifted his gaze to where far corner-san was seated. Only to be surprised when the latter was looking in their direction. Particularly in his eyes.

Osamu was not the type to panic but the moment he realized he was pouting with obvious hopelessness in his eyes, he immediately gave the order slip to his attendant and headed back to the kitchen. Blood rushes on his cheeks as he whispers another word for pretty under his breath.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I really hope ya' don't ruin my onigiri, 'Samu" Atsumu said, while his mouth is filled with food. "Why're ya' sighin' so much?"

"None of ‘yer business,'' Osamu replies, juggling between entertaining his brother and creating two different orders at the same time. "Didn't mama tell us not to talk when yer mouth's full?

"Mama's not here." 

Osamu had to endure another one of his brother’s tantrums before going back to Tokyo. Not that he was looking forward to seeing _someone_ in particular, but it has been an entire month since he went there. The Kobe branch kept him on his toes. Orders were booming and his attention was most needed here now than in Tokyo. There’s no need to worry at all - he can drop by Tokyo whenever he can, but Osamu is always looking at the far-corner table in Kobe; desperately trying to imagine if, by any chance, _someone_ from Tokyo drops by.

He chuckles at the thought, completely forgetting Atsumu was right in front of him munching his favorite onigiri. His twin brother looks at him like he was a total idiot - the same look Osamu gives him when he was the one being the idiot; only this is more annoying because it was Atsumu.

“Samu, you’re weirding me out,” Atsumu said, his mouth still full of food from his second helping of the onigiri. “Tokyo must be rubbing too much on ‘ya”

It was a rare occasion that Atsumu is right, and whenever he is, Osamu hates it. But he couldn’t tell him that it wasn’t the city that he was missing, it was _someone_ from the city. He distracts himself by making another batch for Atsumu to eat. It was better to keep him from talking.

All the truth that comes out of his mouth will never do him any good; much more with how it keeps him curious about the things he doesn’t want to think of. Although, Osamu wishes that by some miracle far corner-san would appear in Kobe; a hundred miles away from Tokyo, where he obviously stays.

“Ah, it’s the Miyans!”

The twins turned around instinctively at the sound of their names being called in such a cheerful manner. Bokuto Kotarou is Atsumu’s friend and teammate from Tokyo. Of course, dinner was on him again so he decided to invite his friend where he knows he won’t pay as much. Osamu takes a mental note to keep this under Atsumu’s tab that he will never pay. 

They’ve exchanged greetings; mostly Bokuto who is always cheerful that the sun seems to be always out, despite the moon saying its hello. Osamu likes his presence - it was an infectious kind of brightness that brings the best out of people. He could only imagine how great it must be to be in the same team as him.

“Ssam-ssam, give me your best seller please!” the latter exclaims, not giving a second look at the menu he just provided. “A friend told me it’s off the menu.”

That’s an interesting thought, he muses. It was far corner-san’s usual order and he always made sure that there is an extra filling on each bite, just so the man will have enough energy to work on his tasks. What are the odds that Bokkun’s friend also suggested that?

“No problem,” Osamu smiles, heading towards the kitchen. He hears Bokuto say to make it for two because his friend wants the same thing. Nodding as a yes, he worked on his best sellers - making sure to add more filling on his order.

“Oy, samu” Atsumu sat on one of the seats in the bar again, leaving Bokuto alone on his table. “Can I have one of those bestseller things? You didn’t even tell me that was an option.”

“You didn’t ask,” is what Osamu said while creating an additional two more helpings for his brother. He hears Bokuto greets someone, which he assumes must be his friend. He didn’t have the energy to turn around to check who it was, not when his brother is drilling holes on his back waiting to be fed again.

“Order up!” he shouts as he laid down the plates for the respective orders to be served, Osamu had to blink his eyes twice before realizing that he wasn’t being side-tracked by the impending tiredness of the night. 

“Ah, ‘kaashi, meet the Miyans!”

There were a lot of things that went through Osamu’s mind. The important one was Far corner-san is in the Kobe branch, joining Bokkun in his table. Second, his name is Akaashi Keiji. He’s an editor at a weekly magazine in Tokyo and that he’s in Kobe because the writer lives around the area and he’ll be tormenting him with his further deadlines, and third, it was the first time he has seen him in a month. Osamu feels like he has cleared an important stage of a game. He knows his name and that’s what matters to him.

“Nice to meet you, Atsumu-san.” Akaashi bows, extending his hand on Atsumu, while he nods in his direction. “Osamu-san.” 

If the world could just stop and then back up for a quick minute, Osamu could regain his lost thought but the world is pretty ruthless - it didn’t stop but his world seemed to slow down when he called his name. He could care less about how Atsumu looks at him like a fool, what matters is what’s happening now. It was a stage he successfully, unintentionally cleared. 

Atsumu nudges him that took him back to the current time - he nods back, just like the first time they met - only this moment was different, it was two people being introduced to each other. One is unaware, while the other is completely whipped as hell.

The sounds surrounding him become static, and he could only focus on the laughter that comes out of Akaashi-san. It was another first to see him with someone else and talking animatedly. You’d know they’re friends for a long time too, by the way, Akaashi-san _seems_ to know what Bokkun likes and what he doesn’t. The latter, was quite obvious too, that he likes to be taken care of.

It was a case of a one-sided, hopeless crush - the kind that ended before it even started.

Osamu sighed, leaning his chin on his hand before biting on the onigiri his brother was about to bite. “It ended before it even began, huh.”

“Huh? What the hell are you talking about?” Atsumu asked, looking at where his twin is currently staring at. He connects one and two together and about to open his mouth to say something Osamu believes is not beneficial for him at the moment.

“Shut it and eat your food, dimwit.” 

Atsumu’s eyebrows meet in the middle before biting what was left of what his brother has eaten. 

“I’m telling mama.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

Things went by as they were. As far as improvements go, Osamu was successful when it comes to expanding the restaurant’s menu. He buried himself to work; experimenting with new flavors and keeping his mind busy with work so that what happened a few days ago will not linger on his mind.

Of course, that was a big lie considering that it was all he’s thinking about when he comes to work.

There is the anticipation of seeing Akaashi every day. Osamu was aware of how much it was making him look like a total fool, but the man can multitask. He can concentrate on work while being able to glance at Akaashi and his courteous smile whenever his attendants get his order right away.

“Osamu-san, you’re way too obvious.” was all his attendant could say before grinning at his boss. Osamu was about to deny whatever he was being obvious for before the latter said “do you want to take his order today?”

The clouds suddenly parted and before his mouth could give him a run for his money, Osamu took his old, tattered notebook (which Atsumu drawn a small onigiri on the front page for the fun of it) as he walks past his attendant whom in return gave him a small pat on the back.

He didn’t have the time to check what he looks like at the moment. He can only trust his genes given by his parents and shared the other good half with his idiot brother. Osamu went to the battlefield without much to defend him with, but his mind is already set - today is the day that he will have Akaashi’s number.

“Welcome to Onigiri Miya, Akaashi-kun.”

The latter looks up, glasses caught between the bridge of his nose before he pushes it upwards again. “Oh, Miya-kun. Hello.” there was a small smile playing on his lips and a growing blush transitioning from pink to red. Osamu’s about to lose his last straw of self-control. 

He notices how Akaashi would run his index finger on the menu, even though he would order the same thing again. Maybe he was pressured to choose something else?

“Ya know, you can always go with yer usual.”

Akaashi’s shoulder relaxed, before he said “I actually want to try something else too.”

Oh, that’s new.

“What do you recommend for me to try, Osamu-kun?”

  
  
_Dating me would be a good thing to try_ was the only thought in his mind. Before he says something stupid, Osamu recommended his new combination, which’s not even tried by anyone but himself yet.

“Very well,” Akaashi muses, smiling at the idea. “Let’s give it a try then.”

Osamu was thankful to the gods that Akaashi decided to eat dinner when customers rarely swarm in. He can focus on his critique about the new food and he’d be able to have an outside perspective apart from the people back home. 

Seeing Akaashi enjoy his food has always been something Osamu looks forward to but seeing it up close exceeded his expectations. He concluded that everything that he managed to see when he far away did not give any justice when he’s up close with Akaashi like this - a few centimeters apart, eyes shining like it’s Christmas morning and Osamu’s heart is about to leap out of his chest. 

Pretty was an understatement. Akaashi Keiji is _beautiful_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated. :)  
> twitter: tobiosmama ✨🥓


End file.
